


FLOWERS

by dead0fish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead0fish/pseuds/dead0fish
Summary: 「我看着那副凌乱的葵花，大片的橙色误打误撞，纷纷扬扬闯进我的眸子。噼里啪啦，碎玻璃般的悲伤瞬间将我吞没。」「勇气是会被耗尽的。」「他们都流下泪来，两种颜色的花朵被打湿，黏在脚底。两个痛苦又幸福着的少年在内心里铭刻着——这一次一定会，勇敢地，义无反顾地对他说出喜欢。」
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	FLOWERS

1

“日向！”

高速旋转着的球由双手托出，偏离了原有的航道，呼啸着夹杂着风向橘色头发少年的脸颊飞去。

那颜色自然被击中，如同中弹的鸟儿一样坠落在地上。

“怎么样？有没有事！？”西谷从后场嗖的一下冲上前來，大家也都急急忙忙地聚集过來，手忙脚乱地把躺倒在地上的日向拖到场边。毛巾被一双双手递过来盖在脑后，脸上也被拍了点水。

“唔。”日向揉着脑袋撑起手，他觉得脑子里好像有东西因为惯性还在晃动，嗡嗡嗡地响着。

“我没事啦。”他说。

罪魁祸首此时却站的远远的，日向几乎是从人群的缝隙中看到还伫立在场中间的影山，他在用一种很难描述的奇怪的眼神瞅着自己，说是奇怪是因为当自己的视线与他相撞时他便将头转过去，头皮不由自主开始发麻。

“影山好歹也来道歉一句呀。”

菅原扒开日向乱翘的头发看到了肿起的一大块包。

“抱歉。”

“哟，”月岛把水壶的盖子扣上，微抬起下巴，“果然是王者的道歉啊。”

他眯起眼睛，虽然并没有亲自查看日向的伤情他也不会这么做，但是至少他是现在这一群人之中的。与孤零零站在那里的影山不同。

被这么说的人稍微压下了头，排球部窗户里投进来的光线突然增强导致背光，阴影笼罩上了整个人。球网的影子很清晰地，也很干脆地把他与众人分割开来。

“不是影山的错啦，是我跳起来太早了一点。”

日向手脚并用从地上爬起来差点因为踩到湿漉漉的毛巾滑倒，他心有余悸地拍拍胸口，接着朝球场跑过去。

他把地板踩得很响，然后穿过了那并不存在的分割线，与影山站在了同一侧。

“影山我们继续练习速攻吧！”

他故意很大声地说着，耳膜突突地震动，

“就是咻——砰的那个！”

2

他觉得自己整个人变得很烫，甚至可以感觉到皮肤表面蒸腾出来的气体，哪怕是一场比赛下来的运动量，也没有现在的更为炽热。尤其是双手的指尖一块区域，那里是托球时所触碰到排球的地方。

那是日向也触碰过的排球。

影山把水龙头打开让冰冷的水流冷却双手，然后更为强烈的感受到了内心某快地方的温度火辣辣地存在着。

他在昨天下午的部活中丢下一句“失礼了”就抓起背包跑回了家，今天一整天也躺在床上没有去学校，爬起床时已经到了下午。眼前的事物柔软地流动着。发烧了一样，但温度计显示体温一切正常。

影山有点忘记了昨天为什么没有跟着大家去查看日向的伤情，应该来说他是最需要道歉的那一个。

“咳咳......”

他开始轻微地咳嗽起来，喉咙里痒痒的。

影山不知道以后还能不能够与日向打出快攻来，只要他一看见那橘色就无法集中精神把球准确地托给这个对扣球着迷的小怪物。他无法让自己的心跳平稳下来，不知道为什么。

只是有一种渴望，就像他现在突然很急迫地想要见到日向，想要给他托球，想要看他用手背擦去脖子上的汗水抑制不住露出的笑容。

仅仅是一天没有见到他。

像打开了某个开关一样，早已蓄满的水多了一滴就决堤，浩浩荡荡地蔓延整个世界。

“咳咳......”影山剧烈地咳嗽起来，他捂住嘴关上水龙头想着一会儿要去找点感冒药，就在这时门铃刺耳地响起来。

“影山你在家吗？”熟悉的声音响起来，和那天一样大声。

“听说你感冒了？”

他的心脏突然极其强烈地跳动着，还没有从先前的咳嗽中缓过气来，他松开捂紧嘴的手准备去开门。

然后，一朵鲜红的，有五片花瓣尖上带着一点白色的花安安静静地躺在手心。

“影山——你在吗！”

日向喊到。

他忘记了回答。

只是感觉到了一种撕心的恐惧，在强大的窒息感之中他脑里一片空白，神经在眼皮上拼命地跳动着。

突然他镇定下来，抬手打开龙头。

那一朵鲜艳的花朵被逆时针冲进了下水道。

红色瞬间被卷入那黑色的深渊中，带着一点弧度划出了嘲笑。

“来了。”

影山把手上的水擦干净，打开了门。

3

“我早就说了我没有感冒。”

影山忍住想要咳嗽的冲动，他把硬是被盖在额头上的毛巾扯掉。在一边撸起袖子刚把另一条毛巾浸没进温水中的日向马上接过话。

“可是你很烫诶，”一只冰凉的手伸过来在他的额头上停留了一会儿，然后又缩回去贴着它主人的额头对比着。

“感觉是发烧。”

影山想再反抗一下，又被强行按躺在沙发上，那条泡在水中的毛巾被一双较同龄人来比算小的手拧干水分，堆在额间。他只得放弃挣扎，乖乖的接受这种病人待遇，顺手想把毛巾拉下来一些盖住眼睛。

突然就想起来刚才自己的额头被触碰过，被眼前这个极其想见的竟真的见到了的少年触碰过。

就好像被烙铁烫过一般，炙热跳动在皮肤表面。

影山把头转到另外一个方向不去看对方。

“我睡一会儿。”

“睡吧，噢噢你是不是一天没怎么吃东西，”日向起身把一条小毯子铺到对方身上，然后把水盆里的水倒掉去了厨房。

“我给你做咖喱饭吧。”

什么天大的好事情都堆到了一起突然降临一样，影山甚至开始有点想一直作为病人的身份窝在沙发上不动了。

他想象着那个有些橘色头发的少年是如何用认真的表情煮着饭，大概会系上围裙吧——按照他的性格总是会在一些很无聊的小规范上拘泥。

啊会选那条基本没用过的深黄色的围裙吧，然后会把带子绕过脖子后面系一个不对称的蝴蝶结吧——他从来都不心灵手巧。

想到这里突然觉得好笑，然后喉咙里传来了异样。

影山又剧烈地咳嗽起来，这一次他很清晰地感受到了有东西从喉咙深处偏左下那里拼命地钻出来，争先恐后地挤压住气管。

他猛烈地咳了一下，接住了好几朵刚才见到过的鲜红的花。

「花吐病。」

他很清楚这是什么情况，有点庆幸对方手忙脚乱正在厨房里乒里乓啷地大动干戈，咳嗽的声音被掩盖住。却突然听到了传来的脚步声，下意识握紧了手，背上有些粘稠。

“影山，糖放在哪里？糖！”

日向风风火火地冲到客厅，锅铲还拿在手里，空气中混进一股油腻的味道。

“第二个柜子里面那个黑色盖子的。”

“哦哦哦！”

影山没有回头，他等对方又急冲冲回去厨房之后张开了手。

鲜红被揉着有些发皱，干巴巴地挤在手心。

他很小心很小心地松了一口气。

还好没有被发现。

这个秘密。

「我看着那副凌乱的葵花，大片的橙色误打误撞，纷纷扬扬闯进我的眸子。噼里啪啦，碎玻璃般的悲伤瞬间将我吞没。」

4

“那我先走了！”

日向把碗筷丢回厨房，坐在玄关的地方穿着鞋子说到。影山在冰箱里窸窸窣窣地掏着些什么，然后拎着一个袋子汲着拖鞋走出来。

“给你。”

日向怀里被塞了一个冰凉的东西，迫不及待想要打开来看，穿了一半的鞋子套在脚上。

“哇塞是什么呀！”

“特产。”影山挠了挠脑袋把对方丢在一边的包递过去。

“父母前段时间去旅游了。”

“哦哦哦，所以这是给我的吗？”日向小心翼翼地再把袋子重新包好，思量着什么时候吃掉它，“没想到影山也会有一天对我这么好。”

“啥？”

“嘿嘿没有没有。”

“哦。”

“对了，下周是洁子学姐的生日，要不要一起出来选礼物？”

“周末？好像有……”

“嘿你没空就算了！再见再见！”

他做了个鬼脸，赶在那人冲出来打他的头之前逃出了门，推着自行车一路抄着近道回家。已经是深秋时分，街边堆满了枯黄的落叶，干巴巴地躺在一起。

他们总是不厌其烦一遍又一遍地将落叶扫得一干二净，然后无奈在转身之后又被飘落一地。

日向停了下来。

“为什么一定要扫掉呢！”他对着一个那些扫帚的人喊到，那人疑惑的回过头。

枯黄的叶子是那样的小心翼翼，它们尝试着构成一点点可能性，却被彻底拒绝。看啊，这种残忍，就好像我把辛辛苦苦搭起的鳞次栉比，用手捧着端着想要给你看一眼，可是在站立在你面前之前就摔在了地上。碎片稀里哗啦散落了我的世界，可是你甚至连这点影子都没看到。

然后我一个人蹲下身去，伸出手把碎片一点一点地捡干净。

大概最让人难过的不是说出口之后的拒绝，而是在踌躇之中被全盘否定。那些话语争先恐后想要从喉咙里冒出来，但是在绽放之前就腐烂在肚子里。全部都被自己承受了啊。

“你在说什么？”扫帚没有停下，像一双大手拼命地揭开伤疤。

日向舔了口脸颊，觉得咸咸的，他好像看到了落叶的伤口被撕扯的鲜血淋漓。真可怜，我可不能往上面撒盐呀。

真可怜。他想着，屏住了呼吸。

“为什么要把它们给出的一丁点希望都掐灭呀！”

那堆在一起的深黄色像极了他的发色，他突然哆嗦起来打了个寒战，然后头也不回地跳上自行车逃离了这里。

5

这个世界上不被允许的事情有很多。

比如，你永远无法从上面跳下来的高台；一吃糖就会疼的烂牙；不可能举起的重物。

一切都有条不紊地进行着，那些事情鲜明地摆在那里引诱着你去尝试，但是这是被不允许的吧。

后果同样赤裸裸地呈现出来，你很清楚，打破了规律的自己如同做错事的小孩只能受到应有的惩罚。

你看，这就是胆怯，你我所共有的。

“影山！又在喝牛奶呀！”

日向风风火火地伴着下课铃冲进了隔壁的教室，前排的同学识相地让出座位让这个毛头小子趴着椅背坐下，三五成群吵吵闹闹准备去上体育课。

“喂，我要去上课了。”影山把牛奶戳回桌子上。

“翘掉翘掉！反正是今天最后一节课了，”他把双手举到空中做了个欢呼的动作，“影山我们去打排球吧！”接着拍了拍身旁鼓鼓的书包，沉闷的拍击声宣布着里面有个圆咕隆咚的球的存在。

“……好吧。你等下。”影山起身收拾起书包，牛奶盒光滑的材质在光线下闪闪发光。日向等待着，然后把头摆来摆去，他发现不同的位置盒子投下的影子形状都不同。

“我喝一口可以吗？”他玩够了，伸出手指了指那个物体，“这个。”

“要喝你自己去买！”

“诶真凶！就喝一口嘛干嘛这么小气！”伸手抓住了牛奶。

“我都要喝完了啊！你想长高的话我看喝一桶都不够！”另一只手不甘示弱地也握住。

“你在嘲笑些什么啊——你这坨便便！”

“哈？呆子还有脸说我！”

牛奶盒被两股力量挤压着，中间开始出现了褶皱，眼看里面最后一些液体也要被挤出来。

“给你给你，说好了只喝一口啊。”影山最后放弃了，不过是因为担心这个脆弱的盒子碎了该怎么办。

“诶嘿谢谢！”日向满意地接过来，一口咬住了吸管猛喝了一口，“好好喝哦！”他几乎是用和眼睛一样闪着光地语气说着，然后舔了舔嘴角。

“肯定的啊！”影山无奈地背上书包，一手插口袋一手夺回牛奶放回桌上，“走了走了。”

他径直走出教室却没有看到平常叫喊着要比比谁先到球场的少年，有些疑惑的回头：“喂你别发呆了。”

橘色的人背对着自己不知道看什么看出了神，从这个角度只能看到他的头顶和光洁的脖子。对比很明显，穿了黑色的制度外套，那一段肌肤显得更加白皙，完全不像是一个运动员有的细腻程度。

他不得不承认手臂也比常人来说细了一圈，就这样看起来如此脆弱的一个人却可以像无法抵挡的太阳一样跳起来，然后把自己传过去的球有力的扣在地面上。

“噢噢噢！我才没有发呆！”

日向转身开始加速起来，跑着超过了影山，他没有回头，也没有让自己问出刚才很像说出口的话。

——你不要喝了吗？

他伸出舌头舔了一下有些干燥的嘴唇，那是碰过吸管的地方。有些扭曲的牛奶盒孤零零地被遗忘在那里，白色突兀地曝光着。

会有怎样的结果啊，谁也不知道。

6

“我把周末空出来了，几点到哪里碰面？”

熟悉的不得了的声音从电话的那一边传过来，大概是幸福来的太突然，日向一激动就把手机抛了出去，闪着光的屏幕随着物体在地上滚动了两下然后就灭掉了，他心里咯噔一下。

“你在干嘛！”

“啊——对不起对不起对不起刚才手机掉出去了！！”

日向没空理会倒在地毯边的黑屏了的家伙，光着脚就跑到座机前抓起来给对方拨了个电话，对着空气拼命鞠着躬。

“你太不小心了吧……”影山的声音显得有气无力。

“对不起啦，你刚才说啥来着？”

“上次你说的要去选礼物那件事，我有空了，一起去吧？”

“啊！”日向用指甲扣着座机的表面，咯吱咯吱的声音带着一点震动摩擦着，“影山你怎么突然有空了呀。”

好像寸草不生的土地里突然冒出了一点绿芽，毫无防备，戳进了心里。

“你管的很多诶，”那边的声音恶狠狠地传过来，“给洁子学姐的礼物怎么可以让你赢了！”

“王者的发言！”

“你话真多！”

“噢噢——那个，影山……”日向突然觉得地板很冰，他把两只脚摩擦了一下，凉气好像传到了膝盖。被掐灭的机会再一次出现了，可是他动弹不得，一步也不能踏出来。

——允许吗？

他心里有个声音笑起来，得意洋洋就好像知道他的退缩那样。

“……咳咳！！”日向剧烈地咳嗽起来，他捂着嘴把听筒拿远一些。

“喂你没事吧？”

“咳……没事没事，我在吃你给我的特产。”他瞥了一眼放在一边完好无损的包装袋，随便找了个理由，“你别……咳咳……笑我呛到！”咳嗽得有些厉害，生理性的泪水溢满了眼眶，他抬手去擦。

然后就有什么东西从他的手心飘到了地上。

“我没笑啊，对了你觉得哪个味的好吃，我妈买了两种。”

日向怔怔地看着地上。

“樱花。”

“有那种味道吗？”影山疑惑地回忆着。

他盯了一会儿就蹲下身去，他忽然想起之前看到的落叶，零零散散撒落了一地。然后他伸出手去捡起了那朵花。

乳白的有着五片花瓣的樱花。

机会是用来好好把握的吧。

“有呀！”

日向心情很好地笑着说道。

「勇气是会被耗尽的。」

7

“今天很冷吗？”

影山扯着包带无奈看着对方裹得跟粽子一样，一条橙色的围巾绕了脖子几圈贴着鼓鼓的脸颊。

“哇，影山你感冒才好吧，你怎么不多穿的？”日向看似笨拙地挪着步子跑过去，背包在身后荡来荡去拍着外衣。“拜托可不要把我传染了。”

“你是傻子吗，不可能会在这种天气感冒的吧。”

影山只穿了一件稍微厚一点的黑色外套，围巾也只是松松垮垮地搭在脖子旁，哪里像旁边的这个人因为身高的关系更像一个球。

圆不隆冬，会说话的橙色的球。

他扶了扶额，稍微远离了一点，觉得热气快要蒸发到自己身上了。

“喂你觉得很丢脸是吗！”日向毛毛躁躁的声音从围巾的深处传出来，“你等着吧天气预报可是会说下雪的哦！”

“天气预报哪次准过了你个呆子。”

“大便影山！”

“日向呆子！”

大概是觉得有些太耗费力气，两人不约而同地停下来，司空见惯的话语经常这样被抛来抛去，恐怕哪一天他们不再这样说着恶语的话就算是不正常的了。

“你有什么想法吗？关于礼物。”影山推开了一家商场的门，日向奇迹般地通过那个窄窄的入口，他回头露出震惊的表情。

“你绝对是故意的吧，我可没有你想象中那么笨重！”日向捞起快被挤掉的围巾，愤愤不平，“你觉得排球怎么样？”

“你可不可以想一些女生会喜欢的啊？”

“你是说，粉色的排球？”日向拍了拍影山的背表示安慰，让自己看起来像一个慈祥的过来人，“你傻了吗怎么会有粉色的排球哈哈哈！”

后者终于忍不了一把握住那个橘色的脑袋开始用力，当对方用求饶的语气叫喊着时周围的人都用一种奇怪的眼神盯着自己，只得放过他。  
影山加快脚步，把两人的距离扩大到了一米。

“喂，你觉得手套怎么样？”

“太远啦——你说什么？”

那个球正在滚过来。

“看这个。”影山等那人靠近一点把手上拿着的毛线手套给他看，凭着自己的第六感挑了个颜色，“如何？”

“哇哇，如果是小夏的话一定会喜欢的。”日向把手套进去试了试，“挺暖和的，就这个吧。”

“好。”

“啊影山你真聪明，想到送手套。”他挤在高大的黑发少年身后探探脑袋，前者正在收银台排队，他从自己的角度看过去影山的脸型意外的好看。突出来的眉骨，眼窝很深，乌黑的眼珠，大概不算太短的眼睫毛。

好帅。他想着。好喜欢。

“那当然。”

然后日向的脸马上就黑了，因为前一秒自己还在称赞其帅气的少年后一秒就露出了一个很难看很难看的笑容，关键对方还毫无自觉。

“那你怎么没考上白鸟泽？”收到惊吓的球为了反击只好戳一戳他人的痛处。

“求你闭嘴吧。”

8

日向盯着玻璃窗看得出神。

从这个角度可以很清楚地看到学校天台处的一切。影山正站在那里不知道干什么，高处的缘故起了风，把他的头发吹动起来。

黑色，看起来很柔顺。都说越温柔的人头发越软，日向抬手摸了摸自己有些硬邦邦的发尖，真不知道这句话适用在哪里。

午休意外的有些长，他把手肘整个放在桌上然后让头轻轻陷进两臂之间，侧过头来继续盯着天台上的少年。

心里感觉有些可惜。日向咳嗽了一下，拍拍胸脯顺气。几个星期前自己是抱着多大的勇气想要趁选礼物的机会要对他说出口的，但是当真正站到他面前时又胆怯了。也许是害怕说出口之后，连这种简单的日常关系都会断裂掉。

说了的话他一定会生气觉得我恶心的。日向闭上眼睛想象着表情，嘴角抽搐着。那样我就再也打不到咻——嘭的快攻了。

有些事一开始我们兴致勃勃规划得有模有样甚至可以幻想未来成功时的各种情景，但是逐渐地，我们开始退缩，一直到真正现在想要面对的人面前时。我们才会发现啊，勇气是会被时间耗尽的。

自己一个人热血情绪高涨，自己一个人冷静束手无策。

日向捏着自己刚才又咳出来的一些花朵，挑了一朵最大的，先是数了数发现是五瓣然后像是什么都不知道一样开始扯下第一片。

“我喜欢影山。”

第二片。

“我不喜欢影山。”

接着是第三和第四片。

自然而然在扯下最后一片的时候他很开心地把所有的花瓣托起来然后大声叫着——

“看吧！我喜欢影山！”

好像被谁认可了一般，虽然明明只是自我安慰，日向又自问自答点了点头，把视线又聚焦在天台上的黑发少年身上。影山此时半靠在栏杆上，手上拿着教科书嘴里隐约念叨着。光线从脸颊的地方滑落下来，流经校服，快要被光揉进去。

虽然脾气不好了一点，动不动就会对我大声的叫着，还摆着一副臭脸。但是啊，让我选我还是会选择影山的吧。

机会还会再出现的。

日向？

被风吹得有些头晕眼花的影山好像感觉到了某种气息转过头去，正巧撞上日向的目光从玻璃窗的那一边透过来集中在自己身上。

气管猛的被什么东西堵住，他的心咚咚跳起来，捂着嘴落荒而逃。

9

他做了一个挺长的梦。

手里拿着排球，比赛专用的那种。眼前的事物逐渐清晰起来，他很意外地看到了日向。准确的说，是国中时期的日向。比自己现在看到的好像稍微再矮小一些，手臂更加纤细，皮肤也更白一些，但是眼神没有变。

就是这种坚定的光芒强烈地宣称着“我在。”并且使自己不由自主想要托球过去。  
小日向在对着墙壁一遍又一遍地练习着，朋友过来打了声招呼准备回家，日向看起来想让他们帮自己托几个球，但是被不好意思的拒绝了。

影山可以清楚地看到他额间流下的汗水，冒着一点蒸汽的皮肤表面，还有一次又一次扣球的动作。没有别人，只有自己一个人面对的墙壁，原来这就是日向的国中吗。

“你这三年都干了些什么啊！”在他第一场也是最后一场比赛中惨败给了自己的队伍，当时还对他说出了否定他三年努力的话语。

影山抓紧手中的排球，因为用力手背上的筋开始发白，他低下头去没有看眼前的孩子。但是那没有停下过的击球的声音撞击着耳膜，嘭嘭的，就快要跟上心跳的节拍。

日向的身影很小，小动物一般蹦跳着，哆嗦着，承受着。

他突然产生一种从未有过的渴望，他想要给他托球，每一分每一秒都想着要把球分毫不差地托过去。想满足这个会将所有的球都扣出去的小怪物，让他一路赢下去。

无论是日本也好，全世界的最高点也好，都要在一起。

影山到这一刻才明白从他们第一次见面以来，那种情感就开始萌芽了，争先恐后长出藤蔓缠住自己的心脏。

浩浩汤汤席卷了整个世界，把梦境撕扯得四分五裂，快要不能呼吸。

猛地坐起身，浓厚地夜幕还在沉淀着，影山瞥了眼枕边新鲜绽放着的几朵红花，鲜艳的颜色跳跃着。

该如何传达。结果会怎样。他会用什么眼神看我。还能够，一起打排球吗。

喜欢着吧。

或许昨天的中午，他转过头的时候，正期许着什么，只不过在瞬间被冲散得支离破碎。

10

我几乎真的相信这是命运了，它如潮水般涌来，而我们衣衫尽湿。

看啊，我披荆斩棘，帮你摘掉了皇冠，剥去了长袍，把身上的束缚取尽，站在了你的身旁。

所以这次可不可以稍微等一等我，等我把积蓄了许久的勇气一口气全部拿出来的时候，一定会把情感好好的传达给你。

稍微等一等就好。

11

时间的浪潮翻滚而来，然后熄灭。

12

“烟火大会？”

“是的，你们也一起来吧？”山口对着正穿着护膝的两人说着，对于即将要毕业的他们来说这大概是中学时代最后一次组织出去的机会了。“我联系了田中前辈和西谷前辈他们了，也会来的。”

“日向你要去吗？”影山把毛巾递给对方，经过三年的磨炼他们变得默契了很多，后者接过来又拾起一边的水壶递回去。

“当然当然！”日向站起来跑到一年级新部员中间去作指导，神经已经开始兴奋地跳动着。  
那些埋藏了多年的感情此时好像决堤的流水一样涌出来，控制不住。

时间并没有消淡两个人对于彼此的情感，反而在漫长的等待过程中，他们酝酿着积压着让它变得更加浓烈。哪怕是认为是自己单方面的，也不会有任何退缩。

一开始可以说是突如其来的感觉，那么现在的成熟已经足够了吧。

已经足够到有资格踏出这一步了吧。

这一次一定。

这一次一定。

他们不约而同地开始跑起来，向着那烟花绽放绚丽无比的顶点处，脚下是那大大小小白的红的花朵，旋转着，碎裂着。

都无所谓了，无论是平时多么痛苦地咳嗽着吐出着花朵，还是雨天时心脏泛起的绞痛，那些都无所谓了。被拒绝也好，被厌恶也好，现在只想着要传达给对方。

他们都流下泪来，两种颜色的花朵被打湿，黏在脚底。两个痛苦又幸福着的少年在内心里铭刻着——

这一次一定会，勇敢地，义无反顾地对他说出喜欢。

fin


End file.
